creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jeff the mord
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Russian Sleep Experiment page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoPretentious (talk) 21:39, April 18, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, May 2, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:46, May 8, 2016 (UTC) About your qustion about the rake you can not kill the rake well you can shoot it but that whount do shit hehe well you can go look and find out for your self if you can find him.13:25, May 17, 2016 (UTC)Satoken (talk)Your friend Mr. Harikan Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 14:38, June 3, 2016 (UTC) ∆ SoPretentious ∆ 22:13, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Help is Out There... It seems you have been attempting to post a few stories onto the Wiki. It also seems that they are all getting deleted. Just thought I'd give you heads up (even though the admins have already asked you to), but you really need to utilize the Writers Workshop! Make a habit out of posting your stories onto there, because the community can then give you neccessary feedback on how to improve. I don't mean to sound rude, but you need the help. You aren't going to improve as a writer without the specific feedback that the Writers Workshop is garunteed to give! A_O. ClericofMadness (talk) 12:19, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Notice Please read over our How to Write Creepypasta page, writing advice pages, style guide, and consider using our writer's workshop for feedback. If you post another story that is drastically below the site's quality standards it will be considered spam, and you will receive a three day ban. Please take the advice I mentioned above. Jay Ten (talk) 17:31, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Commenting Please read through our Commenting Policy, as one of your recent comments violated it. Please do not attack other users. Repeated violations will earn you a block from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 08:42, September 17, 2016 (UTC) Stories Hi there. I've noticed you have been trying to post some of your stories on the wiki. I'm afraid they do not meet the Quality Standards. If you keep posting stories that do not meet our standards, I will have to issue a temporary ban on your wiki activity. I suggest you take your stories to the Writer's Workshop to receive feedback so that you can improve. It helps a lot, trust me. Have a nice day and happy writing. MrDupin (talk) 17:08, September 25, 2016 (UTC)